Through the Eyes of a Stranger
by Muses' Advocate
Summary: Daphne Greengrass was just jut your average, everyday nobody. The heroes and villains had their place; she didn't. She merely watched. Set in year six.


W00T! Musie has finally gotten off her lazy arse and started writing again! And this time, little friends, it's not LotR. Yup, that's right. My tiny attention span has snapped -. And so may I present to you- my first Harry Potter fanfiction! I really don't know why it's the first, I've been reading the books since they've come out, I've gone to the midnight parties, I go and see the movies (horrible as they are) when they come out -if only to make fun of poor Tom Felton's hair... the making-fun-of was sadly diminished this time 'round, though. :Sniff: Anyway. Too hyper. I wrote this awhile ago but was just very, very lazy. Heh. . Oh, and a quick note- if you're at all familiar with my writing, I don't do Mary Sues. Depressed, beautiful girl hopelessly in love with whomever happens to be the most handsome/heroic charcter just aren't my thing. And also: Daphne is SO not an original charcter. She is a product of the great JKR's imagination, not mine.

And by the way, all I own are the books and Microsoft Word. No lawsuits, please, or I might have to send Starkey The Sniper Pirate after you.

* * *

_Journal-_

_ I'm sorry, but I just can't familiarize myself with a few pieces of paper enough to address it as "dear". Neither can I call you "Diary" since "diaries" are things to write about silly crushes in and whine about homework_

_ I don't do crushes._

_ And I don't mind school in the least. In fact, sixth year starts tomorrow and I couldn't be happier. I've been bored out of my mind for the last two months and, as I'm sure you could've guessed (if you could guess, that is) how pleased I was when father brought me to Diagon Alley. It's not much, but it's something. Of course, school shopping being as easy as it is, we were only there for a day trip, but I did see Pansy. Stupid sl- never mind. I won't finish that._

_ It's bad karma._

_ But anyway, I saw her there, hanging off Zabini's arm and simpering shamelessly. The great git bought the act, too, the second time I saw them he was carrying at least six of her shopping bags.  
  
I should go, I have to get up early tomorrow.  
  
Au revoir, even though I'm not French.  
_  
Daphne Greengrass stretched in her desk chair, feeling a few vertebrae pop back into place and welcoming the noise. It was a far sight better than the constant, frantic scratching of her quill as she finished the last of her summer homework. S'pose I could of put all that extra free time- or rather, those tedious hours of utmost boredom- trying to finish it, she mused. Oh well.  
  
Again she stretched luxuriously, tilting her chair back unto two legs and checking her clock. 4.28. She gave a little yelp of surprise, lost her balance, and fell backwards.  
  
"Daphne? Daphne! Are you alright?" The face of Matilda Greengrass swam before her daughter's eyes. Daphne sat up rubbing, her head gingerly. "God, sorry," she managed in a hoarse whisper. "I was finishing homework, and, umm, lost my balance. I guess." Matilda peered at her shrewdly, but pursed her lips and, Daphne supposed, bit back whatever comment she was going to make. She rose and checked the clock. "Four thirty!" She gasped. "Daphne Diana Greengrass! You should have been in bed five hours ago!" She turned on her heel and marched back the way she came.  
  
"Try to be more careful next time. You're lucky your father is a sound sleeper." She called over her shoulder, shutting Daphne's door a little harder than necessary on her way out.  
  
Daphne sighed and picked herself up off the floor, setting the chair and papers straight. Her mother was right; it was now exactly 4.30. She'd been knocked out for nearly two whole minutes just by falling over. "Merlin, I'm a wimp," she muttered disgustedly to herself. Her head was throbbing and as she climbed into bed she wondered distractedly if it would be gone by morning. The thought was hardly formed before she fell asleep.  
  
"Is anyone sitting here?"  
  
Daphne looked up from her book momentarily, managed a smile, and shook her head. The boy sat down, seemingly in awe. His eyes swiveled immediately to her chest. It took Daphne maybe three seconds to realize this. She crossed her arms and glared, though she could feel her face burning.  
  
"Got a problem?" she asked as smoothly and coldly as she could. The boy caught her look and had the good grace to flush magnificently. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... you know..." he gestured helplessly before trying again. "I was looking at your house badge. You're a Slytherin, right?"  
  
Daphne relaxed and even managed a small smile. Her robes, of course. She'd forgotten she'd changed into them right away. "Yeah, I'm in Slytherin," she said, barely bothering to keep the suspicion out of her voice. "What about you? Why do you care?"  
  
"Well, see," the boy said cautiously, I'm in Gryffindor-" _that explains everything_, she thought before she could stop herself. "-and, well, everybody basically thinks Slytherins are evil. But if you were evil, you wouldn't let me sit with you, would you? Not without hexing me into an oblivion, anyway," he added as an afterthought.  
  
She had to crack a grin. "Nah, we're not all evil, kid. And I guess not all Gryffindors are annoying little goody-goodies either, eh?" He smiled weakly and opened his mouth to respond when the compartment door flung open. "Euan! There you are!" A relieved-looking girl all but pulled the Gryffindor boy from his seat. "Come on, my friends want to meet you!" He managed a weak "bye!" before the door slammed shut behind him.  
  
Daphne stared at the closed door for a minute thoughtfully. That was interesting, for lack of a better word. She shrugged and returned to her book.  
  
She had only a few moment's peace when the door flew open again and a singsong voice called out, "Hey Greengrass, can I _look at your badge_?" a smirking Draco Malfoy entered the carriage and sat down next to her, followed by Pansy and Blaise Zabini (who looked like they needed surgery to break apart) who took the seats across from her. Malfoy kicked the door shut and threw an arm haphazardly around Daphne's shoulder. She scooted away and took refuge in the corner, glaring at him all the way. He watched her, seemingly amused.  
  
"Scared of me, Greengrass?" he sneered. _No, you filth, I just don't want your icky Malfoy cooties!  
  
Did you just say cooties?  
  
Maybe I did, what's it to you?  
  
_ Oops, Draco was talking. Ah well, slimy git never had anything important to say anyway. Daphne cracked open her book once more and listened offhandedly to his rant. She had never been a part of Malfoy's little circle of lackeys. _And never intend to become one_, she thought with finality, but Draco's voice cut through her musings.  
  
"I said, did you hear me, Greengrass?"  
  
"Nah, and I don't particularly care to," she said lazily, raising the book to mask her face. She could practically hear him roll his eyes. He continued on about the "Golden Trio" for about an hour until Daphne threw down her book with an exaggerated sigh. She realized why Blaise and Pansy hadn't died of boredom yet; it appeared they had been keeping each other quite busy.  
  
Draco hadn't seemed to notice, though. He kept talking about Potter's stupidity and Weasley's poorness and Granger's less-than-pure-lineage (in not so many words, of course).  
  
"Good God, Malfoy," she managed through gritted teeth. "Don't you ever even think about anything besides Potter and his friends? You sound like you're in love with him, you talk about him so much!" Blaise stopped snogging Pansy for a moment, laughed uproariously, and slapped a very shocked-looking Malfoy on the arm. "She's got you there, mate!" he choked out before he once again went about his business.  
  
Draco stared. "I-in lo- ergh! That's disgusting! I mean, how could you even think that? Potter- gods, that's just _wrong_!" He hadn't flushed in anger or embarrassment; in fact, he looked rather ill.  
  
"Umm... sorry?" Daphne managed meekly. She hadn't been thinking when she had insulted the Prince of Slytherins, of course, _but it's not like he didn't have it coming_! A little voice in the back of her mind cried.  
  
He just continued to glare at her, the color returning a bit to his face. She took a deep breath- she started it, might as well keep going.  
  
"Honestly," she said briskly. "Enough of pulling Potter's rhetorical pigtails. You're jealous of him. Admit it."  
  
Draco, however, did not admit it. He gave her the Glare of Death an extra second, then stood. "I have prefect duties," he stated in an icy tone. He turned on his heel and practically flounced out of the compartment, chin held high and haughty.  
  
_ Great. I'm stuck in a compartment with Hogwart's resident Champion Snoggers and who knows when His Royal Pain will come back. Might as well go for a walk_. She sighed and pulled her book off the seat, edging around Pansy and Blaise, and out the door. "Bye Pansy, Blaise," she called, pulling the door closed. Blaise's hand flopped up momentarily in a gesture of farewell but it was soon returned to it's former position on the small of Pansy's back. At least, she hoped that's where it was heading.  
  
Daphne took a steadying breath and forced herself to think about happy things. Rainbows. Puppies. Kittens. Unicorns. Malfoy getting slapped. A satisfied grin spread across her face as she sloped down the hallway.  
  
Daphne hadn't been thinking about returning when she'd left her compartment. Now once she'd stretched her legs and found the refreshment cart, she'd headed back only to realize she had no idea where she had started. She began to wander aimlessly, now and again glancing into a compartment.  
  
_ Hufflepuffs... Gryffindors... more Hufflepuffs- where are they all coming from?... Crabbe and- ugh, Millicent? Thought she'd have better taste... oh look, there's Malfoy, stupid git, maybe he can help me._  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing nearly all the way into a compartment, only his back and the short silver ponytail he wore could be seen. She walked towards him, not hearing what he was saying until she was within a few feet.  
  
"...And what's this? Weasley's got a girlfriend? Of course it's only the mudblood, he couldn't afford any better..."  
  
Daphne's face flushed in shame for her housemate. She walked past him briskly, muttering, "Prefect duties, Malfoy?" out of the corner of her mouth as she went by. He didn't seem to notice her, but Daphne didn't care- she'd just spotted a glimpse of Blaise leading a giggling Pansy out of their compartment. Sighing in relief, she jogged the rest of the way and plopped unceremoniously unto the seat, shutting the door firmly behind her. With the faintest hint of a smile, she looked around surreptitiously, then brought out two books- _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six_, and a much smaller, newer book titled _The Ransom Princess_. Tucking the romance novel into _Spells_ and out of sight, Daphne began to read.


End file.
